jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 9
is the ninth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred twenty second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 468 to Chapter 471 of the original manga. Summary After Guido Mista's victory over Sale, Team Bucciarati gathers inside one of the restrooms of Capri. In here, Pannacotta Fugo gives Mista a crude first aid by stapling his wound, which shocks but also amuses Mista and Narancia Ghirga. Just as Bruno Bucciarati prepares to announce where Polpo's treasure is located, he is interrupted by to oncoming janitors. Narancia tries to tell them off, but the younger janitor antagonizes Narancia and a fight ensues. The scuffle is defused when the second janitor reveals himself, Bruno recognizing the much respected capo, Pericolo. Pericolo has come to Capri on Bruno's request to examine Polpo's treasure. To the team's surprise, Bruno has hidden it in the walls of the restroom with his zippers. Upon examination, Pericolo deems the jewels to be worth billions of liras in the market and to reward Bruno's contribution, makes him officially a capo. However, Pericolo then explains that The Boss of Passione has immediate orders from him: he must protect his daughter, none other than the young janitor who was in fact disguised. Pericolo explains that The Boss's daughter is named Trish Una, although the family name comes from the mother. Trish is a bastard child whose mother was once lover with the Boss, then operating under the alias of Solido Naso. Although the Boss left Trish's mother behind, she recently fell ill, and sensing her impending death, began to investigate "Solido Naso" which caught the attention of the gang, but more alarmingly the attention of a rogue team who plans to overthrow the Boss. The latter immediately has sensed she was her child and has ordered her to be secured, but the rogue team is currently trailing her, and Team Bucciarati must now bodyguard her until the traitors are dealt with. Because the tasks was originally Polpo's to fulfill, Bruno worriedly deducts that the rogue team must be a group of Stand Users. Pericolo then leaves Bruno while Trish, who's gone to the restrooms and changed clothes, reappears. She asks Fugo for his jacket, and conceitedly swipes her hands on it before listing several instructions showing her as a spoiled girl with luxurious tastes. Departing from Capri with the rest, Giorno privately thinks that safeguarding Trish is now his best bet to approach the Boss, although failure will certainly mean death. Meanwhile, one of the operatives from the rogue group, Formaggio, discusses online the consequences of Polpo's death. Polpo was supposed to handle Stand-related business, but his death means that another capo will be guarding her. Some time later, the group has relocated into a countryside hideout. Bruno sends Narancia in town to buy groceries alone, despite Fugo's reservations about him being able to avoid being trailed. However, Abbacchio explains that with Narancia's Stand ability, it will be easy for him to detect any pursuer. After the groceries are done and Narancia puts the bags inside his car, he checks the street but then notices Formaggio who has mysteriously appeared inside his car. Narancia tries to play dumb against Formaggio's insistent questioning and falsely affable attitude, until the rogue assassin summons his Stand Little Feet to claw Narancia's face. Angry, Narancia unleashes his own Stand Aerosmith, a miniature plane that flies inside the car, and begins to fire everywhere inside the car. Formaggio understands how powerful yet imprecise Aerosmith is, but that he is at a disadvantage in a cramped space. When Aerosmith launches a bomb, he is forced to use his power and disappears in the explosion of the bomb while Narancia kicks the car in anger. Suddenly, Narancia's shoes falls off. Meanwhile, Formaggio has used his Little Feet to shrink himself and sneakily jumps into Narancia's pocket. Unfortunately, Formaggio spots the women's items Narancia has bought and easily deduces that Bruno is indeed guarding Trish. Narancia, shrinking at a slow pace, will soon be at a disadvantage. Appearances * Pericolo * Formaggio * Donatella Una * The Boss * Polpo * Mario Zucchero * Sale * Prosciutto * Pesci * Risotto Nero * Melone * Ghiaccio * Illuso Stands * Aerosmith * Little Feet * Sticky Fingers }} Manga/Anime Differences * Trish's first outfit has been skipped; she now dons the outfit she would have begun wearing from Chapter 486 onward. Her hair is also now worn in its final style. * When Formaggio gets up from his seat, he is now shown bringing his cat over to the bottle. * The episode expands on the online discussion between all the La Squadra Esecuzioni members. ** The messages are actually typed in Italian. ** The members' actual names are given as their chat handles. *** A "Ghiaccio" is the one that gives the news of Polpo's death to the rest. *** Others reply by telling Formaggio "Cercatelo" ("Find them"), including a "Prosciutto" and "Illuso". ** Glimpses of the rest of the members can be seen. *** Prosciutto and Pesci are seen sitting across from each other at a table. *** Illuso is seen sitting in a chair at an airport. *** Ghiaccio is on a computer in a room, with Melone standing next to him and Risotto Nero in a chair behind them. * When Narancia looks under the car in response to Formaggio's voice, instead of Formaggio's feet being seen as he enters the car, Narancia claims that the source of the voice actually came from under the vehicle. * Formaggio is more humorous, chuckling more during his short conversation with Narancia. * Narancia internal monologue occurs simultaneous to Formaggio's explanation that Team Bucciarati had disappeared. * Formaggio tricks Narancia into looking the other way by referring to someone behind him when he has Little Feet slash his face, rather than simply slashing his face when Narancia threatens him. * Instead of realizing that all of Team Bucciarati's members are Stand Users before Aerosmith attacks him, Formaggio simply calls Little Feet, revealing its name earlier. * Narancia's line about completing his mission has been moved from the moment Aerosmith begins attacking to the end of the episode, when Narancia looks for the shrunken Formaggio. * Formaggio actually ducks and covers his head behind the passenger seat while Aerosmith shoots at him. * Instead of verbalizing his need to use his ability to escape Aerosmith's bomb, Formaggio is simply shown attempting to open the car door and leave when the explosion goes off. He is not shown shrinking before the explosion. * Narancia punches the car when his shoe slips off and he hurts his foot kicking it. * The roof of the car is not shown when Narancia looks for Formaggio, keeping his ability a secret until he decides to jump down into Narancia's pocket. * The brand of stockings Narancia bought for Trish is "Calza" and not "Good Up". Also, the brand of the blush is given as "Givenchy". References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes